Between Summer and Winter, There is an Autumn
by Key Ichi Aroora
Summary: /Aku patah hati, aku bolos jadi manusia, aku tak mau melakukan apa-apa/Sebelum surat enam paragraf itu diselipkan di bawah pintu kamar tidurku, aku yakin dan berkali-kali diyakinkan, bahwa Hinata pergi selamanya/Musim gugur adalah saat terbaik untuk meratapi kesepian/Musim gugur juga saat terbaik untuk menyambut cinta yang kembali/ SasuHina, NaruHina, NaruSaku, SasuSaku, SasoSaku


_Dalam sebuah kisah cinta, seharusnya sudah dihilangkan segala bentuk penilaian. Karena bagaimanapun juga, sudah tak berlaku lagi konsep salah atau benar. Tapi kisah cintaku dan kamu, tak berjalan sebagaimana adanya—sebagaimana baiknya._

_Cinta kita ada untuk mati._

_Aku dan kamu, kita berjalan bersisian. Namun sampai saat ini aku masih bertanya-tanya tentang arti "saling melengkapi". Tentang arti "saling memiliki"._

_Aku ingin kamu mengajariku. Tapi aku tak yakin … bahwa kamu juga tahu. Bahwa kamu juga mengerti … _

_Bahkan, saat masih jadi embrio, saat baru digumpal-gumpal dengan mencuri-curi pandang, cinta sudah tahu apa naluri alamiahnya. Kamu tahu apa itu? Sebaiknya kau jawab tidak. Atau kamu akan kecewa karena kita selalu mengecewakan cinta itu sendiri._

_Aku tidak pernah lupa padamu, Sasuke. Aku juga sama. Patah hati. Bahkan seribu kali lebih parah dibandingkan dirimu._

_Cinta itu harus memiliki. Tapi aku tak punya apa-apa untuk memilikimu. Sebaliknya, apa yang kau miliki sudah terlalu banyak. Hingga akhirnya, aku tak merasa cukup berharga untuk dimiliki olehmu._

**Between Summer and Winter, There is an Autumn**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Hinata, diriku, seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut hitam legam, dan seorang bayi laki-laki yang mirip dengan kakaknya namun bermata lavender. Nampaknya, semua itu benar-benar cuma akan jadi mimpi untukku. Kejadian buruk susul-menyusul seperti tiada lelah mempermainkanku. Cobaan mahaberat yang tak kumengerti tapi harus kujalani.

Tanganku bergerak, meremas dua lembar kertas tebal itu dengan gemas. Surat dari Hinata—yang sudah sekian tahun disembunyikan oleh Itachi, dan foto kami berdua dengan dua orang anak kecil—hasil _editing_ yang kucetak bagus sekali. Aku menemukan foto dua anak itu dari sebuah situs _search engine_ dan kugabungkan keduanya dengan foto kami.

Sekilas … kami tampak seperti keluarga bahagia.

Bahagia?

Aku menyeringai. Ya, aku menyeringai. Atau tersenyum? Ah, yang jelas aku sudah lupa caranya merintih, tapi aku sungguh kesakitan dan bingung harus bagaimana aku bersikap. Akhirnya aku hanya terduduk lemas di lantai. Ceceran kaleng minuman beralkohol yang sudah kosong, puluhan putung rokok yang beberapa diantaranya masih mengeluarkan suara mendesis, dan obat tidur—semua sempurna menegaskan bahwa aku depresi.

"Sialan! Hinata … sialan! Kau milikku, Hinata! Tak ada yang boleh merenggutmu dari aku!"

Siapa? Siapa yang kumaki? Itu makian, atau panggilan?

Aku memang rindu, bukan?

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Memangnya siapa pula yang sudi menjawab? Dinding bisu itu? Pintu yang sepanjang hari selalu kukunci dari dalam dan tak kubiarkan seorang pun masuk melewatinya sekedar untuk mengantarkan makanan? Kamar penuh debu dengan ceceran kaleng minuman?

Bahkan aku sudah tidak peduli apakah Itachi-baka akan khawatir padaku. Tapi aku sungguh depresi. Dan bodohnya, aku depresi setelah dua tahun membiarkan semuanya disetir seolah _baik-baik saja_.

_Baik-baik saja_ … Setidaknya, sebelum aku tahu semuanya.

.

.

.

Empat tahun yang lalu, aku masih bertatap muka dengan apa yang disebut sebagai … _kebahagiaan._

Tapi kebahagiaan mengkhianatiku setelah hari itu. Hari di mana aku bisa melihat cahaya. Mata hitamku membulat. Ya, aku bisa melihat cahaya setelah sebelumnya dikurung dalam gelap. Awalnya abu-abu, kemudian menggelap kembali. Kemudian putih. Dan putih. Dan putih seterusnya.

Aku kecewa… Karena yang pertama kucari adalah bayangan cahaya kekasihku. Dan sorot mata lavender pucat yang memancarkan cinta. Cinta untukku. Bukan untuk siapa-siapa.

"Hinata?" Untunglah, aku belum amnesia. Kecelakaan itu sepertinya memang sukses membuat kepalaku terbentur kaca mobil yang akhirnya remuk jadi serbuk. Tapi otakku rupanya masih serius mau bekerja. Aku senang, namun masih terlalu dini untuk bersyukur.

"Di mana … Hinata?" aku bertanya. Pada Itachi-baka yang memegang selang infusku. Memelintirnya pelan agar cairannya mengalir lancar. Larutan bening itu memang sedikit tersendat. Seperti halnya laju napasku yang rasanya sesak dan terhambat.

"Baka!" Itachi terkejut karena aku bisa berteriak. "Di mana tunanganku!?"

_Tunangan _… Dari gerakan alisnya yang menyatu dengan cepat, aku yakin Itachi keberatan aku menggunakan nama itu itu menyebut sosok Hinata.

"Kamu belum pernah ditendang persis di tulang rusuk, ya!? Jawab aku, brengsek!" aku memaki. Tapi air mataku menggulir pelan. Dan Itachi diam saja. Seperti patung pualam. Ah, bukan. Patung pualam yang dikutuk oleh setan. Dia tak sedamai itu. Aku tahu Itachi gusar. Gusar yang disembunyikan.

.

.

.

Sebelum hari ini, sebelum surat enam paragraf itu diselipkan di bawah pintu kamar tidurku, aku yakin—dan berkali-kali diyakinkan—bahwa Hinata pergi selama-lamanya. Dan aku sudah terlanjur berjanji untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupku mengutuki pengemudi truk yang sudah sembarangan menabrak mobil yang kukemudikan … bersama Hinata yang duduk tersenyum bersandar di lenganku.

.

.

.

.

Sangat berbeda dengan kamar rumah sakit yang kuinapi, kamar-kamar di kelas bangsal sungguh pengap seperti penjara. Pasien hipertensi, sakit tifus, jantung, bahkan kanker, semua bercampur baur jadi satu. Beberapa diantara mereka mengeluh kesakitan setiap menitnya. Dan perawat memperlakukan dengan tak begitu baik. Kadang, jika sudah jengkel, suntikan obat penenang dosis tinggi selalu saja mengambil peran. Hanya dengan alasan, agar tak mengganggu pasien lain yang tidur di sampingnya, di sampingnya, dan di sampingnya lagi.

Hinata ada diantara mereka. Dengan kepala terbalut perban, dan kaki tangan baru saja mendapatkan luka operasi karena ada beberapa tulangnya yang harus disambung.

Hyuuga Neji, satu-satunya keluarga Hinata, menemani. Duduk di sampingnya dengan sorot mata sedih. Seandainya saja dia punya uang untuk memasukkan Hinata ke kamar kelas satu, tentunya sang adik sepupu akan lebih tenang dan membaik. Namun apa dayanya, dia hanya pegawai rendahan di sebuah pabrik minuman ringan. DIa tak punya cukup uang, bahkan untuk membeli makanan tiga hari ke depan. Mungkin … dia harus memikirkan cara untuk berhutang …

Dan Uchiha Itachi, si brengsek yang dikutuk setan, sepertinya telah datang menyobek harga dirinya. Tapi … bukan. Itu bukan mau Itachi. Pasti Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama yang mau.

Namun sekali lagi, saat itu aku belum tahu, saat itu aku belum mengerti. Aku hanya boneka yang disetir oleh mereka semua.

.

.

.

_Hinata sudah mati._ Itu yang kudengar. Dan aku tak percaya. Meski aku bisa melihat jelas, wajah Itachi memang berduka.

"Tidak! Kau … Penipu!" Aku menangis. Bagaimana mungkin aku mencoba untuk tak percaya? Masih kuingat jelas bagaimana Hinata berlumuran darah saat kami dibawa ke Instalasi Gawat Darurat. Lukanya lebih parah daripada lukaku. Dan aku bisa mendengar dokter bilang tak ada jalan lain untuk menyelamatkannya selain operasi.

"Kalau tidak percaya," suara Itachi tercekat, "carilah di seluruh kamar sepanjang koridor ini. Bunuh aku kalau kau menemukannya, Ototou. Bunuh aku kalau aku bohong."

Aku mencengkeram selimut putih lebar yang menutupi separuh tubuhku.

Bahkan, aku yang lukanya jauh lebih ringan saja, sampai koma hampir dua hari. Apalagi dia? Apalagi Hinata yang sekujur kemeja putihnya sampai berubah menjadi merah?

Jika orang lain yang mati, aku akan berkata bahwa itu sangat wajar. Akan lebih baik jika dia mati tenang daripada menanggung kesakitan. Tapi, jika Hinata yang mati, sumpah aku tidak terima!

"Aku akan mencarinya …," secepat kilat aku mencabut jarum infusku sendiri. Itachi ingin menghalangi. Tapi motorikku berfungsi lebih baik darinya. Bukan karena aku lebih berbakat, tapi karena aku sedang kesetanan dan takut akan kemungkinan patah hati dalam.

Begitu menguak pintu, kutemukan lorong rumah sakit yang begitu panjang. Lantainya bersih, baunya harum. Tak ada bau obat seperti biasanya. Aku yakin, Hinata ada di dalam salah satu dari belasan kamar yang memanjang di depanku. Itachi dan kakak sepupunya itu, pasti berkompromi. Sama-sama memasukkan kami di kamar kelas satu. Mungkin kamar kami … bersisian.

Tanpa memikirkan tata karma dan sopan santun, aku menguak deretan kamar itu satu persatu. Pertama, kulihat seorang nenek tua—sepertinya _stroke_. Pintu kututup, tanpa meminta maaf. Kedua, kulihat seorang anak kecil. Terus menangis, dan sang ibu mendekapnya. Pintu kututup, aku tidak tega mengganggu mereka. PIntu ketiga, terkunci. Pintu keempat, aku belum sempat melihat karena sudah dimaki-maki oleh seorang pria tinggi besar. Aku pergi. Sepertinya mereka keluarga imigran, tak mungkin ada Hinata di dalam.

Pada kamar yang ketujuh belas, aku berhenti. Tidak ada Hinata … Aku tidak berhasil menemukannya.

.

.

.

Tujuh hari kemudian, aku akhirnya berhasil dibuat percaya bahwa Hinata memang sudah tiada. Neji datang sendiri padaku. Menjelaskan semuanya. Saat itu dunia seakan diputar sembilan puluh derajat untukku. Aku seperti mayat hidup. Aku tidak mau kemana-mana. Aku bolos kuliah. Aku bolos jadi manusia. Aku sudah melupakan semua hal. Yang kuingat hanya Hinata. Aku sungguh-sungguh patah hati. Padahal … kami akan menikah. Dan dia mati tanpa mengajakku.

.

.

.

Pada hari yang sama setelah menemuiku, Neji mengajak Hinata yang masih mengenakan kruk, membaur bersama orang-orang di stasiun kereta. Bersama para buruh dan para imigran gelap. Menumpang kereta api ekonomi jarak jauh. Mereka sudah memutuskan akan pergi dari kota kami.

Lebih baik mengorbankan semua yang telah dibangun di sini, daripada harus melihat Hinata menangis terus sepanjang malam. Mengingat Uchiha Sasuke yang telah dinyatakan secara resmi takkan pernah menjadi miliknya. Mengingatku yang sudah …. Mengkhianatinya.

Namun, satu kesalahanku lagi, seandainya saja saat itu aku tahu Hinata ada di mana, tentu akan kulakukan apapun untuk membuatnya tetap bertahan di sini. Atau, barangkali, biar aku saja yang membawanya lari.

Tapi apa yang kulakukan saat itu? Ah, sepertinya yang harus dikutuk bukan Itachi atau sopir truk yang membuat mobilku terguling tempo hari, tapi aku. Aku yang cuma bisa menangis tergugu membasahi lantai, menangisi _kematian _Hinata.

Detik itu … aku tahu, kisah cinta kami memang telah disudahi.

.

.

.

Satu tahun kemudian, empat musim silih berganti dalam diam. Tak ada Hinata datang menunggangi keajaiban. Tak ada cinta lagi yang kutemui. Hinata, benar-benar sudah pergi dari dunia ini.

Sesungguhnya aku menyesal. Kisah cinta kami tak pernah dicatat dalam memori semua orang. Aku menyembunyikannya. Namun bukan tanpa alasan.

Gadis baik itu, tak seharusnya jadi incaran pesaing-pesaing bisnis Uchiha. Mereka bukan pengusaha, mereka berandalan yang kebetulan saja beruntung jadi pengusaha. Terakhir kali, kekasih Itachi tubuhnya dipasangi bom. Dan dia akan dilepaskan dengan syarat Itachi membatalkan _tender _yang baru saja kami menangkan.

Aku tak mau nyawa Hinata terancam jika aku membawanya ke depan publik. Tak ada yang tahu hubungan kami. Kecuali keluargaku. Tapi sialnya, mereka malah mengatakan hubungan kami terlarang.

Aku kembali masuk kuliah, dalam sebuah musim gugur dengan hujan gerimis dan langit yang terus-menerus terlihat berduka. Aku kembali bertemu teman-temanku. Naruto, Sai, Suigetsu, Sasori, Gaara, dan Sakura. Mereka menyambutku. Kami kembali tertawa-tawa.

Saat aku bersama mereka, dunia seolah memang baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak jika aku sendiri. Kadang-kadang, ada rasa tak percaya lagi bahwa Hinata telah pergi. Tapi aku harus bertahan tetap waras. Aku tak mau disetir oleh rasa patah hati, meski cintaku padanya telah tumbuh sedemikian hebat.

"Kalian terlalu mesra, Baka!" suara Naruto, yang memang selalu jadi yang paling berisik. "Sumpah, kalian membuatku cemburu! Kurang apa coba aku, Sakura-chan? Kenapa malah kamu pilih dia … orang gila ini, hanya akan jadi beban untuk hidupmu!"

Satu lagi erangan Naruto yang baru saja terkena tinju keras dari Sakura. Sasori—yang disebut orang gila—tak banyak berkomentar. Hanya menyeringai. Kulihat dia dalam lirikan. Sakura adalah teman masa kecilku. Bertiga bersama Naruto kami tumbuh bersama. Tapi kami sama-sama tak suka dia menjalin cinta dengan saudara sepupu Gaara itu. Alasan kami berbeda. Naruto—karena memang dia sudah lama menaruh hati pada Sakura. Dan aku—yang punya intuisi, Sasori bukan laki-laki yang baik.

Aku menunduk. Bagaimana bisa aku berpikir begitu sementara aku sendiri tak pernah jadi kekasih yang baik untuk wanita yang kucintai mati-matian? Bahkan … aku yang secara tidak langsung membuatnya terbunuh.

_Hinata … aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Belum sedikit pun berkurang … aku masih mencintaimu, merindukanmu sebanyak saat kau masih bernapas di sisiku …_

Satu daun _momiji_ jatuh akibat mencumbu angin terlalu dalam. Musim gugur adalah saat terbaik untuk meratapi kesepian.

.

.

.

Dalam sebuah musim gugur selanjutnya, keajaiban itu benar-benar datang.

Mataku masih berfungsi dengan baik. Dan hatiku, hatiku masih berdetak normal. Mendetakkan namanya setiap detik, setiap menit, setiap jam. Dan aku yakin sekali. Sangat yakin sekali. Wanita yang diperkenalkan Naruto sebagai kekasihnya itu … adalah Hinata.

Hinata sepertinya juga terkejut bertemu denganku. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah menduga kemungkinan itu sehingga terlihat lebih siap dibandingkan aku yang cuma bisa membeku. Aku memang diajak Sakura datang ke festival kembang api itu, karena Sasori sedang banyak pekerjaan. Aku tak menolak. Dulu, aku selalu datang bersama Hinata. Apa salahnya aku mengulangi kenangan? Mungkin hal ini bisa sedikit menghiburku dibandingkan aku harus terus tenggelam diantara buku-buku.

Tapi, benarkah aku mendapat hiburan? Tidak. Aku malah mendapat kejutan.

"Hinata?" aku hampir saja lari memeluknya, kalau saja aku tidak ingat dia sedang melingkarkan lengannya di lengan sahabat terbaikku—Naruto.

"Ya? Anda tahu namaku?"

_Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin_. Apa Hinata … telah kehilangan ingatannya?

.

.

.

"Kau mencintai dia, Baka?"

Naruto yang sedang mengendusi ramen. Menoleh.

"Siapa, Teme? Maksudmu … Sakura-chan?"

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto membulatkan bibirnya. Membentuk kata 'oh'.

"Kenapa tidak dijawab?" Aku masih mencecarnya. Bahkan bisa kudengar suaraku begitu dingin.

"Aku baru saja mengenalnya."

"Bukan itu pertanyaanku."

"Aku suka padanya sejak pandangan pertama. Asal usulnya pun belum jelas. Aku bertemu dia di stasiun kereta saat menjemput Gaara. Dan aku sengaja datang ke stasiun setiap hari untuk bertemu dia. Dan akhirnya aku tahu namanya. Dia sangat menarik bukan. DIa sungguh seperti malaikat—"

Sambungan kata-kata Naruto tak kudengarkan. Aku justru memotongnya. Dia sudah terlalu banyak bicara. "Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu pada Sakura?" tanyaku. Dan kalimat Naruto langsung membeku di udara. "Apa kau sudah tak mencintainya lagi sekarang, Dobe?"

Naruto menatap kosong pada mangkuk ramen-nya.

"Aku …" Kata-katanya terputus. "Aku meniduri sahabat kita semalam, Sasuke."

.

.

.

Aku tak jadi membanting Naruto dan meninjunya sampai babak belur. Apa yang kulakukan kemudian adalah … pergi dari kedai ramen itu setelah meninggalkan beberapa keping uang. Tidak, Naruto adalah sahabat terbaikku dan aku tak akan menyakitinya.

Aku berjalan membelah gerimis. Aku ingin menangis. Memaki apapun. Tapi harus kukatakan pada siapa jika aku kecewa? Hinata kehilangan ingatannya. Naruto memang masih mencintai Sakura, tapi sekarang dia juga sudah menjadi kekasih Hinata. Dan Hinata sendiri terlihat sangat mencintai Naruto. Dan Sakura … Siapa yang sebenarnya dicintai olehnya?

Lalu, peranku akhirnya sebagai apa?

Aku menegadahkan wajah. Langit begitu gelap. Begitupula dengan perasaanku yang terpaksa mengakui bahwa aku hanya sekedar masa lalu. Masa lalu sudah takkan masuk jadi perhitungan. Mendadak aku jadi ingin membunuh Hyuuga Neji yang telah menipuku. Tapi aku mengurungkan niat. Aku tak mau Hinata hidup tanpa keluarga. Akhirnya, Itachi-lah yang jadi sasaran kemarahanku.

Dan dia hanya memandangku dalam diam. Tak mau memberiku penjelasan apapun.

.

.

.

Malam itu, aku mendengar pintu kamarku diketuk. Kututup buku yang kugunakan untuk belajar. Kulihat Itachi muncul dari balik pintu, mendorong pundak Sakura untuk mendekat padaku.

Aku menaikkan alis. "Ada apa Sakura?" tanyaku heran. Itachi telah meninggalkan kami. Menutup pintu kamar. Sakura menangis di pelukanku. Kaosku sampai basah karena air matanya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Aku terus bertanya. Meminta penjelasan.

"A-aku … hamil, Sasuke."

Wajahku memucat. Seperti halnya wajah Sakura. "Siapa, siapa yang melakukannya, Sakura?"

Satu detik kemudian, aku kehilangan keseimbangan.

Tentu saja. Tentu saja dia yang melakukannya. Bukan Sasori, bukan sepupu Gaara yang selalu kucurigai itu. Yang menghamili Sakura adalah sahabatku. Sahabat terbaikku. Kekasih dari wanita yang kucintai dengan seluruh sisa hidupku.

.

.

.

"Seharusnya, kamu bilang itu pada Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga, bayi itu anak kalian berdua …"

Gaara berkata prihatin. Memandang Sakura yang masih menggulirkan air mata. Aku duduk di sampingnya. Bersidekap. Bingung harus memberi saran apa.

"Apa kau akan mengatakan semua ini pada Sasori, Gaara?" tanya Sakura. "Dia akan kecewa."

"Tanpa aku harus bilang pun, cepat atau lambat sepupuku akan tahu. Tapi itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting sekarang, kau harus bilang pada Naruto kalau kau mengandung anaknya, Sakura. Demi masa depan bayi kalian dan demi nama baik keluarga Haruno. Kalau kau tidak bisa mengatakan langsung padanya, aku dan Sasuke yang akan pergi mencari Naruto dan bicara padanya—"

"Hinata," tanpa sadar aku mendesis, "Hinata akan kecewa."

"Hinata, siapa?" tanya Sakura, "kekasih Naruto yang tempo hari bertemu dengan kita di festival kembang api?" dia mengingat-ingat, sejenak lupa akan masalahnya sendiri. "Kenapa dengan dia?"

Aku angkat bicara. "Aku tak mengijinkan kamu memberi tahu Naruto. Kamu tidak mencintainya, kan, Sakura? Dia sahabat baikku dan kamu pun sahabat baikku. Aku tak bisa membiarkan kalian menikah kalau akhirnya kalian hanya akan bercerai. Kamu mencintai Sasori, dan pernah punya perasaan padaku. Kamu tidur dengan Naruto hanya karena sedang gelap mata …"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak mereka? Dia membutuhkan seorang ayah," Gaara menjawabku.

Aku memandangnya nanar. Kemudian berdiri.

"Aku yang akan menikahimu, Sakura." Angin seakan ikut berhenti saat pernyataan itu keluar dari mulutku. "Ini adalah tawaran dariku. Terserah kamu mau menerimanya atau tidak. Aku tak mau kamu merusak kebahagiaan Naruto … dan Hinata, dan aku tak mau kedua sahabatku nantinya saling menyakiti."

Aku sendiri tak percaya akan mamberikan tawaran itu. Tapi hati kecilku mengatakan, aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang benar.

.

.

.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun."

Seandainya saja aku tahu, Hinata bahkan hampir gelap mata mengiris urat nadinya begitu mendengarku akan menikah dengan Sakura, tentunya aku akan membatalkan pernikahan ini.

Sakura memeluk Hinata, Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya menyeringai. Kemudian memelukku. Dia berbisik padaku. "Brengsek kau, Teme. Kau merebut cinta sejatiku. Tapi tak apalah, lebih baik dia bersamamu daripada bersama Akasuna sialan itu. Bahagiakan dia, oke? Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu."

Sahabatku. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Dan aku harus menahan sesak perasaan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Bahagiakan HInata juga. Lakukan itu untukku."

Naruto melepaskan pelukan kami. Memandangku penuh tanda tanya.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu, patah hati ternyata bisa menyebabkan orang kehilangan seratus persen kewarasannya.

Dua tahun sudah berlalu sejak pernikahanku dengan Sakura, dan satu tahun semenjak pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata, cinta kami yang mati suri ternyata hidup lagi. Dan ingin membalas dendam.

Sakura dan aku selama ini tidak pernah tinggal serumah. Kami hanya bertemu sesekali sebagai seorang sahabat. Pernikahan itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan muka keluarga Haruno, memuaskan orang tuaku yang selalu ingin punya menantu dari anak keluarga terpandang, dan untuk menyelamatkan masa depan anak Sakura dan Naruto. Bocah itu sudah bisa berjalan sekarang. Dia memanggilku sebagai Papa. Meskipun aku sendiri seringkali dibuat gelagapan menjawab saat dia bertanya, "Kenapa Papa tidak tinggal dengan kami?", tapi aku selalu berhasil menenangkannya dengan sebuah kecupan di pipi.

.

.

.

Sampai saat ini pun, aku masih mencintai Hinata. Hinata yang kini telah memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupan Naruto. Hinata yang telah dianggap sebagai menantu pengkhianat oleh keluarga Namikaze dan Hinata … yang menurut pengakuan Itachi, kini terbaring di rumah sakit karena telah mencoba untuk memotong nadinya.

Apa yang kulakukan sekarang? Menangis? Mengutuki takdir? Tidak. Aku harus pergi. Pergi mencari Hinata ke rumah sakit. Menemaninya yang sekarang pasti sudah tidak punya lagi keinginan untuk hidup. Keputusannya memang bodoh. Bunuh diri karena sakit hati menyangka aku bahagia dengan Sakura—heh? Padahal aku yang selama ini menyangka dia bahagia dengan Naruto. Kukira dia amnesia. Kukira dia lupa padaku!

Sungguh, cinta yang dirahasiakan itu … benar-benar akan menuai takdir yang menyakitkan.

.

.

.

"Hinata …" Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tak memanggilnya dengan begitu lembut. Aku mengecup keningnya. Kelopak mata Hinata merekah. Rona wajahnya merah meski aku yakin tadi dia sempat kehilangan darah.

"Aku datang … maafkan aku, selama ini aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Itachi … Itachi brengsek itu menipuku, selama bertahun-tahun … Aku tidak tahu."

Hinata tersenyum lemah. "Tidak apa-apa. Apa aku sudah menyakitimu, Sasuke? Maaf … aku telah membuatmu banyak menderita. Aku tidak tahu … kamu sahabat dari Naruto."

Aku menggenggam tangannya. Dingin. "Maafkan aku karena menyembunyikanmu selama kita masih jadi sepasang kekasih. Maafkan aku, aku tidak pernah berbuat lebih untukmu …"

Hinata menghapus air mataku, bulatan lavender-nya berkaca-kaca.

"Katakan … katakan bahwa kau akan pergi denganku setelah ini, Hinata. Katakan padaku, katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Cinta harus saling memiliki … katamu. Dan kita akan saling memiliki, bukan? Katakan Hinata, katakan kau akan bersamaku selamanya."

Hinata mengangguk, dari sorot matanya terpancar bahagia tak terkira. "Aku akan pergi denganmu. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Akan kutinggalkan semua yang kumiliki … Aku telah memilihmu … sejak dulu. Aku mencintaimu, lebih besar dari aku mencintai hidupku."

Aku tak tahu perasaan apa yang mendesak di dadaku saat itu. Yang aku tahu, cintaku kini telah terbang bebas ke angkasa. Rantai yang membelitnya sudah diputus. Aku memeluk kekasihku. Sebuah pelukan selamat datang untuk seseorang yang kembali.

Hinata kembali padaku, di akhir sebuah musim gugur yang telah lama kunanti. Yang lebih dekat dengan musim dingin dibandingkan dengan musim panas. Dia … kembali. Untuk mencintaiku, sebagaimana dulu kami selalu menjadi satu.

**FIN**

Udah aneh, panjang lagi. =.=" Tadinya niatnya saya pengin ikutan NS day. Tapi setelah melihat perkembangan ceritanya, kayaknya SasuHina lebih cocok. Maaf ya kalau cerita ini mengecewakan. Haiks. Ada yang tahu maksud dari judul cerita di atas? Siapa musim dingin, siapa musim panas, dan siapa musim gugur?

Makasih udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Saran dan kritik ditunggu. :) Just RnR?


End file.
